Finding You
by ComicRichonne
Summary: Michonne and Rick navigate life and love after the herd. Can they overcome obstacles and find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Michonne shivered as she took in her surroundings. Standing on the top steps of what used to be the United States Capitol, she did a quick canvass of the national monuments covered in the sparkling Virginia snow. For a few seconds, her mind went back to Andre and Mike. They were planning a family vacation to D.C. to see these exact monuments before the outbreak happened. _Andre would have loved it here_ she thought.

"Michonne, we gotta go," said Glenn, snapping her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the orange backpack and followed him and Heath down the steps to the National Mall. The three of them had become quite the run team. Shortly after the herd hit, the remaining residents of the Alexandria Safe Zone were in desperate need of supplies. Michonne, Glenn, and Heath were the first to step up and in the 2 months since, they developed a flawless system for all their runs.

Until today. Today, they didn't account for the thick layer of ice on the ground covered by five inches of snow and even more coming down. They didn't account for their car getting stuck and having to detour to the Capitol when the half-frozen walkers spotted them. They had to find shelter quickly and wait out what looked to be a blizzard.

"We'll go West, towards the Washington Monument," said Heath. "They locked it up shortly after the outbreak. Probably a dozen walkers outside of it, but nothing we can't handle together. Especially since they'll be frozen popsicles trying to ice skate."

Michonne couldn't help but laugh. Although her and Heath didn't get off to the best start, he was one of the few people she could call her friend now. The Alexandrians had come very far in the last couple of months. After the herd took out nearly half the town, the remaining residents wised up and started weapon training and learned to take down walkers like pros. There was no longer an "us versus them" tension in the air, and the community flourished.

Thinking of home and her family, Michonne kept moving forward as she struggled through the snow and ice on the ground. The snow was really coming down now, nearly blinding them with white. She could hardly see two feet in front of her, but kept her focus on Glenn's reflective jacket as he and Heath navigated in front of her.

She could begin to hear the moaning of the walkers around her, and as she quickly moved forward to take them out, she slipped on the ice and fell. Lying on the snow covered ground, she could make out shadows and voices coming towards her before she quickly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well before her sword-wielding days, Michonne considered herself a hopeless romantic. Her favorite movie was _Casablanca_. She would watch it nearly every night as a teenager, and would always dream of the day when someone loved her as much as Humphrey Bogart loved Ingrid Bergman.

She came close to finding that kind of love with a couple of boyfriends, including Mike. In fact, he even set up a date night where they met up at a jazz bar and the pianist was playing "As Time Goes By." The date ended with them kissing in the rain. She had so badly wanted them to work it out and to have that happy ending, but his neglect of Andre and his subsequent death had caused too much pain. She wasn't the same woman after that.

But still, Michonne couldn't help but feel a pull to become that woman she was before. The woman who was loved and cherished. The woman who was a mother and partner. Deep down, she wanted desperately to go back to having a normal life with children of her own and a doting husband. And after finding the Safe Zone, she felt like she was close to having that again.

Michonne woke suddenly from her deep slumber. She glanced around at the unfamiliar room that looked to be an employee lounge of some sort. She got up slowly from the couch and searched for her katana. She opened the creaking door, alerting both Glenn and Heath to her presence.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Glenn.

"You took a pretty nasty fall," added Heath. "Knocked you out cold for a few hours, but thankfully Luke was there to help."

"Luke?" Michonne asked. "Who's Luke and where are we?"

Glenn and Heath motioned behind her. She turned around and saw him. Standing 6'2", arms chiseled and strong, his blue eyes shining despite the dark room. His hair was a bit longer than she remembered, he had bags under his eyes and little scars on his face, but he still looked the same as when they were 25.

"Hey Michonne," said Luke. "It's good to see you."

She didn't know what possessed her but she threw all logic out of her mind as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. She began sobbing into his chest as he immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and one on the back of her head. They held on to each other as tight as they could; both basking in the memories they had long forgotten.

After a couple of minutes Luke joked, "Hey, you act like we haven't seen each other in 10 years Coleman."

Michonne couldn't help but chuckle. No one has called her by her last name for a while. "I never thought I'd see you again," Michonne said as she released him and wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do," Luke said. "Good thing there's a blizzard out there."

Michonne looked around and began recognizing the large building and artifacts on display. "Are we at the Smithsonian?" she asked.

"In all its glory," said Glenn, "We weren't too far from it when you slipped and fell. Heath and I were trying to get you to safety but the storm was strong. Luke came running, said he was friendly and had a safe place. He took one look at you and said he had to save you. When we got inside, that's when he explained that you two knew each other from before."

"Save me huh?" Michonne asked. "If I remember correctly, I was always saving you back in law school."

"Ha," chuckled Luke. "That's true. It's about time I returned the favor right?"

"Luke told us how you two went to law school together back in Atlanta," Heath said. "It's crazy you both made it here to Washington."

"Well I was already up in here in DC, but yeah, it's a damn miracle she made it back to me," Luke said as he stared thoughtfully at Michonne. "Hey, why don't you go wash up and I can get dinner ready. We can start planning on how to get out of this place once the blizzard is over."

Michonne nodded and returned to the employee lounge. There was a small sink filled with warm, clean water to wash up in. _That's one good thing about the snow_ she thought. As she freshened up, her mind kept wandering back to Luke.

She had met him in her third year of college. He was the smug know-it-all who was always cracking a joke during every class they had together; which was a lot since they were both pre-law. Michonne made an effort though because as arrogant as he was, he was also smart and was the only one who challenged her intellectually. Luke, on the other hand, enjoyed getting a rise from Michonne. She was quiet and intelligent; beautiful and strong and determined as hell in everything she put her mind to.

Michonne smiled as she thought about how during one of their many disagreements, Luke just slammed his mouth into hers and the tension between them quickly turned into something more. They dated throughout their undergrad years and a few years after that when they got into the same law school. He quickly grew on her; made her take herself less seriously, enjoy herself and life more often. In turn, Michonne kept Luke on track and made him focus on his goals, always with an eye on the future. They were the perfect compliments to each other, and were adored by their small group of friends and family. It wasn't until Luke got down on one knee during a warm summer night that Michonne finally realized just how much she loved and needed that man. She could really see a future with him until…

Michonne quickly shook those memories from her thoughts. She had a mission to complete. She needed to focus on that. She had to get those supplies back to the Safe Zone. Back to her family.

* * *

 **Just a side note: I modeled Luke's looks after Richard Armitage, who is one hell of a good-looking man. You can tell my Michonne has a type lol. Hope you're enjoying this so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I'm starving," Carl mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around and realized his dad had successfully managed to make a huge mess just for some spaghetti. He missed Michonne even more in that moment.

"It's nearly done," Rick grumbled. "Why don't you take your sister and go wash up. I'll set some plates out." Rick watched his son and daughter walk upstairs and sighed heavily. He was exhausted. After patrolling the walls early in the morning, he had met all afternoon with Maggie, Daryl, and Abraham to find more ways to secure the walls. Even though they hadn't had an incident in quite some time, Rick wanted them to be ready for the Spring when people and walkers were more likely to attack.

Now he had to cook dinner too. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his kids, Rick couldn't help but think how Michonne's vegetable stew would have made a better meal.

Michonne. These days, everything seemed to remind him of her. She, Glenn, and Heath had only been gone a few days but Rick already missed being around her presence. If he was being honest with himself, he missed her even when she was physically there. That was his fault though. He had screwed everything up.

He thought back to when the herd was threatening the Safe Zone. He was terrified back then. How could he lead hundreds of walkers away, fight off the Wolves, and keep his family safe? Thankfully he had his capable group he could rely on. He had Michonne's calming presence guiding him as he led the others. Carol and Morgan made sure the walls could stand as long as possible. Maggie and Rosita started training the residents. In the end though, it wasn't enough.

Rick could recall with chilling detail how he saw Sam getting eaten alive, and how loud the sound of his machete meeting bone was as he chopped Jessie's arm when she wouldn't let go of Carl. Her screams as the walkers tore into her rang throughout the neighborhood. A shiver went through Rick's body when he recalled how he turned to see Ron holding a gun to him and how Carl jumped in front of his father to protect him. He saw how his son fell down, and how shocked Michonne looked, as she had to kill the teenager in return.

His mind went blank after that. All he remembered was running to the infirmary, begging Denise to save his son, and then ran out and killed as many walkers as he could to quench his rage. He looked to his right and saw Michonne right there with him, even though she was terrified. "Please, I know it's dangerous… just… help me please," he had begged her.

A couple hundred dead walkers later, Rick remembered how distraught he was sitting by Carl's bedside. It was the second time he had seen his son laying on a hospital bed, fighting for his life. This time from a bullet that took out his eye and grazed his brain. He wasn't sure if Carl would make it, and it took everything in Rick not to completely fall apart. As Michonne placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he held on to it for dear life. She was the strength he and Carl needed. He gave her hand a gentle kiss and cried.

During Carl's weeks of recovery, Michonne became a spout of comfort for Rick. She was patient and kind even when Carl was frustrated and would throw things because he had a hard time remembering and adjusting. She cooked and took care of Judith, even when she had better things to do. Everywhere Rick turned, there she was helping him or comforting him, and he was grateful for it all. Anytime he was near her, he felt calmer and more at peace. It was her presence that got him through those hard times. And he couldn't help but think how it was his fault she was no longer there with him now.

 _I really needed you today_ thought Rick. _God, I hope you get home soon._

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I really hope you all are enjoying the story. I hope I made it clear that Rick is going to have to jump through some hoops to be with Michonne. I'll reveal a couple chapters later what all went down between these two. Richonne on lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You still look the same," Luke said as he came up to the sink beside Michonne. "Same hairstyle, same shining eyes, same beautiful smile."

"You're just saying that because I'm washing the dishes for you," countered Michonne. "I must have been starving or that was one hell of a dinner you made. When did you become such a good cook?"

"When I had to," Luke answered. "There's a lot you don't know about me now Michonne. This world has changed me."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I never thought I would do the things I had to do just to survive."

"It seems like it worked out for you though," Luke gestured towards a sleeping Glenn and Heath. "From what I've heard, you have a great family and community going. I'm happy you found that."

"It hasn't been easy, but yeah, I'm glad I have them too," Michonne said as she dried her hands. "So are we going to have the 'what have you been doing for the last 10 years' talk or what?"

Luke smirked. "Yeah, let's do that, but first come here, I want to show you something." He led her down a hall and through a few of the smaller galleries.

Michonne knew it wasn't smart to follow Luke. He could have been leading her to a trap or worse, but Michonne trusted Luke. She knew this was the man who had loved her unconditionally, even at her worst. She knew this was the man that spent eight hours constructing an Ikea desk for her, drove all around Atlanta looking for her favorite discontinued candy, and held her and comforted her when her grandfather died. She knew this man wouldn't hurt her.

As Michonne walked behind him, she took in Luke's form. It was one that she used to know very well. She couldn't help but wonder if his abs were still rock solid, if his arms could still lift 250 pounds, and if he still had that scar above his left elbow. She followed Luke as he turned left into a larger gallery and stopped when they were in front of a painting.

"The Headless Horseman Pursuing Ichabod Crane, 1858," read Michonne. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. You only made me watch that movie ten times and gushed about Johnny Depp when we should have been studying for mid-terms."

Michonne laughed at the memory, "We had some good times didn't we?"

"The best," Luke answered honestly. "When I moved away from Atlanta, I kept seeing that damn movie everywhere – on the plane, in the bin at the stores. It was like the universe telling me I had made a huge mistake."

Luke chuckled and sat on the bench in front of the painting as he recalled how lost he felt when he got to DC. Part of it was getting acquainted with a new city; the other part was learning to live without Michonne by his side. Since the moment he met her, he knew she would be the best thing about him. Sure she hated his guts at the beginning, but he knew they could be amazing together once he broke down her walls. The ultimate power couple: taking down bad guys, prosecuting criminals, running their own law firm, all while raising five kids. He saw an amazing future with her.

And they were well on their way there too if his dream law firm hadn't called him back. Instead, they offered him a job and opportunity he couldn't turn down. The only catch was that it was in DC. For as long as Luke knew her, he knew Michonne would always be an Atlanta girl. He knew he shouldn't have asked her, but he did anyway. He had asked her to move with him to DC, which had lead to a two-week long argument about what was best for both of them. It ended with her deciding he should take the job, and she stay in Atlanta where she was already working at a great firm. Michonne honestly thought he would have put up more of a fight to get her to move but Luke had wanted to do whatever made Michonne happy. He knew that even if she did move to DC it was for him, not because she wanted to. He knew it would have led to her eventually resenting him for taking her far away from her family and friends.

 _If it's meant to be, we'll make it work_. She had promised him that but he knew a long-distance relationship was hopeless. Luke knew he would be too busy with his new job and he knew a woman like Michonne would constantly have male suitors throwing themselves at her feet. He knew he should have never gotten on that plane to DC; he knew he should have never let Michonne go. He knew all of this but his ambition still got the better of him. They tried to make it work for almost a year but the distance was putting too much of a strain. _If it's meant to be, we'll see each other again_ she promised him tearfully.

And he did see her again, more than 10 years later during the zombie apocalypse. He almost didn't believe it was her when he saw the three figures walking through the thick snow, but her unforgettable laugh sealed the deal. He had planned on following them for a little while, just as a precaution, but the second Michonne slipped and walkers started to swarm her, he knew he had to take action. When he saw her face, he felt that familiar warmth and tingle in his heart. The first woman he had ever loved and never thought he'd see again.

But here they were. At the Smithsonian Museum. Staring at a painting of Ichabod Crane.

"It's must be nice staying in the museum," Michonne said breaking the silence and joining him on the bench. "How long have you been here? Do you have people to get back to?"

"I've been here for a few months. I had a few friends from the firm since the beginning but they decided to venture away to find their families. Most of DC got evacuated quickly, but all those left turned on each other quickly. It was pretty terrifying there for a few months but this whole area is nearly empty of people now so it's just been me and the undead," he joked.

"If there's one thing I can count on, it's you always trying to crack a joke during the most inappropriate times Luke," Michonne said. "I miss that."

"Do you?" He looked in her deep brown eyes for a few seconds. "God Michonne, you were the last person I ever expected to see here but I'm so glad you are. You may be the last person on Earth who knows who I really am."

She smiled at his confession. He may be the last person on Earth to know who she was from before too. The last person who reminded her of what she had wanted all along, a happy, loving family.

"It's a good thing you're going back with us to Alexandria then."

* * *

 **Yay Michonne! I love that lady but she is so hard to write so my Michonne is a bit AU lol. Thanks for sticking with this story. It's been so therapeutic for me to write, and I hope it gives you something as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story. I'm finding it very therapeutic to write, especially after Sunday night's terrible episode so I hope you're enjoying this story. In this chapter, Rick and Michonne reunite and we find out what happened to them a couple months ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rick was anxious. He started tapping his fingers against his thigh as he waited by the van for the others.

He knew the snow storm would keep Michonne, Glenn, and Heath out there a couple more days but they were now gone a week and he was beyond worried. His mind started reeling in all the ways that they could be hurt or in danger and he wanted nothing more than to be there for her in case she needed him.

"We'll find them," said Sasha as she threw her bag in the backseat. "If anyone can handle themselves, it's Michonne and Glenn."

"I know. I just want her here now," Rick said distractedly as he scanned the street for Abe.

Sasha smiled a little at Rick's slip. He could pretend all he wanted but everybody knew that Rick cared for Michonne much more than he cared about anyone else in the group, aside from his children. They could all tell there were feelings between those two, they were both just too afraid to act on it.

As sorry as she felt for Rick, Sasha couldn't help but think how he had really brought this on himself. It was him that pushed Michonne away even after she gave everything she had to help Carl during his recovery. How could Rick expect Michonne to stick around after he did a 180 one day and had shut her out and became cold and distant?

Sasha remembered how Michonne spent the night at her place, trying to hold it in but bawled her eyes out the second Sasha had asked her what was wrong. Rick had pushed Michonne away and apparently too far.

"Let's go," Abe said as he made his way to the van. "We got walkers to kill and people to find."

"About damn time," said Rick as he made his way to the driver's seat.

Just as he put the keys in the ignition, he heard the front gates open. Aaron's beat up car came rolling in and pulled up next to the van.

Rick could feel his heart stop as he waited to see who came out of the vehicle. It fluttered when he saw Michonne step out of the backseat and made her way to them.

"We were just going to go out looking for your asses!" joked Abe as he gave her a tight hug.

"You should be happy see our asses then," Michonne said as she hugged Sasha. "How's my favorite roommate doing?"

"Good now that you're back. Carol has been on this mission to rearrange the furni-" Sasha stopped as a tall man stepped out of the car.

Rick saw him first and had already taken his gun out and aimed at him, "Hands up now!"

"Whoa, hey Rick. It's okay. He's a friend, he helped us," Michonne said as she stood between the two men. She slowly pushed Rick's hands down, "It's okay, he won't hurt us."

Rick glanced at Michonne for a few seconds, nodded his head, and quickly gave her a hug. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too," she said as she pulled away from Rick. "And I brought a friend. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Luke. Luke, this is Rick, Sasha, and Abraham."

"Nice to meet all of you. Coleman has told me a lot about you all and I'm grateful for your hospitality."

"Who the hell's Coleman?" asked Abe loudly.

"Oh sorry. That's just what I call Michonne. Bad habit I guess," laughed Luke.

Rick eyed the man suspiciously. He was far too friendly and comfortable towards Michonne. Who has nicknames for someone they just met?

"I take it you want to stay here," Rick said to him. "If Michonne is vouching for you then you're in. We all carry our own weight around here. You'll be assigned a job and watch duty -."

"Rick," interrupted Michonne, "Let's let the man settle down for a bit before we start forcing him to work. I'm thinking he can stay with Morgan."

Sasha quickly volunteered to show the new guy his living quarters. Michonne turned to leave when she felt Rick's fingers hold onto her arm, turning her towards him.

"I'm glad you made it back safe," Rick said again. "I - Carl and Judith really missed you."

"I miss them too. I'll come by to visit in a bit. Family dinner tonight right?" Michonne said, trying to keep her voice even and her emotions in tact.

Rick smiled, "That's right. I'll see you at Abe's and Rosita's place."

She gave a small smile and turned to walk down the street to her home. Rick watched her go and couldn't help wishing that she would head to the house they once shared together. Instead she turned into the house she now shared with Sasha, Carol, and Daryl.

* * *

Abe and Rosita's home was filled with their loved ones. Every two weeks or so, the Georgia group liked to get together and catch up on the week. They all cherished this time together as it reminded them of being on the road and surviving together.

Rick walked into the kitchen to grab some more juice for Judy when he overheard Maggie talking to Rosita and Sasha.

"Apparently they were college sweethearts and he was head over heels for her. He proposed and everything!"

"You're kidding," Rosita said. "What did she say?"

"What did who say?" asked Carol as she joined the other women.

"We're talking about the new guy. He and Michonne knew each other before all this went down and he proposed to her," explained Maggie. "They were serious and long term too is how Glenn described it. Of course he just overheard them talking but he said that's what it sounded like."

"Wait until you see the guy. He looks like he stepped straight out of a Calvin Klein ad," added Sasha.

"Hmm," said Carol as she glanced over at Rick. "Well, they weren't married when we met her so my guess is Michonne said no. Now enough gossiping, let's get this food on the table."

Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Michonne was engaged to Luke? Could that be why Luke was so comfortable around her?

The doorbell rang, signaling Rick to the living room. As he settled in his usual place at the table, he saw Michonne and Luke enter. She looked absolutely radiant in a cream-colored sweater, tight red pants and knee-length black boots. Rick couldn't help but be bothered that Luke had walked in with his hand on the small of her back. Annoyed, he gritted his teeth and took a big gulp of his whiskey.

Michonne looked around and when she met Rick's eyes, she was surprised to see he had dressed up a bit. Instead of his usual jeans, he was wearing nice black slacks and a thick grey sweater. She had to admit he looked real good.

She glance around at her family and said, "Everyone, this is Luke!"

As they all settled into their seats, Michonne made sure to give Judith a kiss on her head before sitting down.

"Thanks for inviting me to your dinner," said Luke. "It's overwhelming to think a place like this still exists."

"How long were you out there by yourself?" Maggie asked.

"For a few months. I had people but some split up and others didn't make it. It's hard to become attached to people these days. Doesn't seem like that's a problem for all of you though."

"We've been lucky," Michonne said as she smiled at him.

"So no attachments at all? You don't have a wife or anything?" asked Maggie, trying her best to pry more info out of him.

Michonne shot her a curious look as Luke laughed and said, "No wife. I haven't been that lucky. In fact, I was perfectly content with being on my own for a while. I just happened upon the three of them when I went out to get more snow. I saw Michonne get hurt and knew I had to help."

As everyone smiled and began asking Luke all sorts of questions, Rick loudly asked as he glared at Luke, "How many people have you killed?"

Everyone's conversations stopped as they looked at Luke, who after a few seconds, turned to Rick and said, "More than I would have liked."

"And why is that? Are you a dangerous man Luke? Do we have to keep an eye on you?"

"Rick, I don't think this is the time or place," interrupted Michonne sternly.

"Why not? He's here and we're here. Might as well get it over with," reasoned Rick as he took another gulp of his drink.

"But there is a time and place for that and it's not now at the dinner table," Michonne stated.

As everyone resumed their conversations, Rick couldn't help but scowl at Luke. He needed to know why this man felt so comfortable around his family and his Michonne. Rick could feel the jealousy seep from his skin as he watched those too interacting: telling stories about when they were in law school, whispering and laughing about old inside jokes.

Michonne on the other hand chose to ignore Rick. She could see him glowering from her peripheral, and while she knew Rick had to question Luke, she was upset he wasn't making an effort to get to know him at all.

It wasn't until Rick joined her out on the back porch after dinner that she let him know what was on her mind.

"You and Luke seem to have gotten reacquainted quickly."

"And why is that such a problem for you Rick? He's a good guy if you took the chance to get to know him."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you hurt and if that man is dangerous, I don't want you hanging –"

"Why do you care Rick?!" Michonne could start to feel her anger and emotions grow. "Tell me when you changed your mind again and actually started to care for me now? One minute you do, the next you shut me out. You have no right to tell me to do anything. You were the one who hurt me. You!"

Rick was taken aback. He knew he had hurt Michonne but he didn't know her emotions were still so raw after two months of separation. He remembered it like it was yesterday though. They were on the couch after another rough day with Carl. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when he reached for Michonne's hand. He just wanted to hold onto her, to show her how much he appreciated her help and love for his son. Michonne had turned to Rick, saw the sadness in his eyes, and decided to take a chance. She kissed him. A slow, soft chaste kiss. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she first saw hesitation and then want.

Rick reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her back to him. He relished the softness of her warm lips and slowly licked them with his tongue, seeking entrance. They both felt a shock go through their bodies as she allowed the kiss to deepen and as their tongues danced with each other. She couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Her moan seemed to jolt Rick and he pulled away. He looked at her for a few seconds. His heart screamed at him to keep going, to show this beautiful woman how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her and loved her. But his head was pounding with thoughts of how everyone he loved would eventually get hurt. First Shane, then Lori, and now Carl. He couldn't bear the thought of Michonne getting hurt or worse because of him. He needed to protect her, even if that meant pushing her away. He looked in her deep brown eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Michonne had understood. Rick was still reeling from almost losing Carl and he was scared, but she knew he still cared for her, so she remained patient. The more and more she tried to help him though, the more Rick lashed out at her. He became angry and irritated at the littlest things she did. The final straw was when she had accidentally woken Judy up from a nap by kissing her on the forehead before Michonne had to leave for work. The baby instantly woke and cried for Michonne. Instead, Rick grabbed his daughter from her crib and said, "What are you still doing here?"

Michonne felt her heart break then. She was so hurt and embarrassed by Rick's words. _He was right she thought. What the hell am I still doing here when this man clearly doesn't care about me at all?_ A few days later, she packed up her belongings and moved in with Sasha, Carol, and Daryl. As much as Michonne was hurting, Rick was hurting twice as much. He regretted his words but stood by his decision to not be involved with anybody. After they kissed, Rick had found it frustrating that he had to be around her everyday and not be able to kiss or hold her, and tell her how much he loved her. It was just too much. He needed to push her away for her own sake. And push her away he did. After moving out, she resigned as co-constable, began to go on runs as often as she could, and generally just avoided Rick.

Two months later, he thought she was adjusting well to a life without him. But standing on the back porch in the freezing snow now, Rick realized she hadn't moved on at all. She was still hurting because of him.

"Michonne, you know how sorry I am for the way I acted and I understood why you wanted to distance yourself from us, but I can't help that I still care about your well-being," he replied. "I want you to be happy and safe."

"I was happy and safe with **_you_** Rick," Michonne said softly. "You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me. I know you feel it every time we are near each other. You're just too scared to see it. But guess what? Nothing is going to happen to us. We can handle ourselves; we have for two years and we're still not dead. Don't you get it Rick? We don't die." She let the words sink in before saying, "I'm asking you again, do you want to be with me Rick?"

Rick stared at her and clenched his jaw. Of course he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her in every way but he knew deep down she deserved better. She deserved a man who could cherish her and make her laugh everyday. She deserved a man who wasn't weak and scared, a man who wouldn't push her away, but protect her with everything that he had.

"You deserve to be happy Michonne. Luke seems to make you happy," Rick answered.

Eyes full of tears, Michonne accepted Rick's answer and with a heavy heart, she walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. I lost my inspiration to write and had too much real life stuff going on, but thanks to Vegaslover for that little nudge to keep going! Because of that, I'm going to try and get this story done by the mid-season premiere; I have atleast 5 more chapters left. Thanks for sticking with me! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Once inside the kitchen, Michonne let a breath that she had been holding out. She was hurt by Rick's apparent rejection but she was also pissed. The once brave leader, who could take out hundreds of walkers, was scared of loving and losing her. _Well, he certainly lost me_ she thought.

Just then Carl walked in and immediately gave her a big hug. They held on to each other for a little while before he mumbled, "I've missed you. Dad and Judy have been driving me crazy."

She smiled as she looked at the young man she saw as a son, "I've missed you too. It's good to be home."

"Are you okay? You look upset?"

"I'm okay Carl. Your dad and I just talked and… I'm okay."

"Oh okay. I know my dad says some stupid things sometimes but that doesn't mean he means it. He has a hard time expressing himself, that's what my mom said one time. He cares for you Michonne. We all do."

They were interrupted when Luke walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could walk you home Michonne."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Michonne turned to Carl. "It's late but tomorrow morning, you and I are catching up on all the comics I just brought back, okay?"

"Sounds great. I love you Michonne," Carl said as he hugged her.

"Love you too kid."

* * *

The brisk air hit her in the face as Michonne attempted to tie a scarf around her neck while wearing mittens. Laughing at her attempt, Luke said, "Here, let me."

They began walking through down the street. "Your family seems nice. All very strong, capable people. No wonder you've all survived together for so long."

"Yeah they are great," Michonne said, her mind clearly on something else.

Luke stopped suddenly and turned to the beautiful woman beside him, "Michonne, I've been thinking. I don't know how or why, but I think you showing up outside the museum happened for a reason. I think we were meant to find each other again. We've both gone through some rough things since this all started but we're both alive because we are strong and determined. We don't back down from a challenge. Hell, it took me six months to get you to study with me back in college. And I know it was a lifetime ago, but I think I can make you happy Michonne. If you'll let me have that opportunity again."

Michonne stared at Luke, letting his words sink in. _How funny to hear those words twice in one night_ she thought, but as she looked into Luke's sparkling blue eyes, she saw the sincerity and determination she once admired in the man. Tired of feeling alone and unfulfilled, Michonne decided to give him another chance.

"I would love that," she said smiling. Luke took the opportunity then to put his hand under her chin and lift her face to meet his. He kissed her beautiful full lips with passion and warmth, turning his head to deepen the kiss. As she basked in the warmth and closeness of something so familiar, Michonne could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

As the couple embraced each other in the empty street, brilliant white snow began to fall all around them as Rick, who had watched the whole scene, turned away and walked back into the house.

* * *

Several months had passed and Luke seamlessly integrated into the community. He was a skilled fighter, both in combat and shooting, and was quick on his feet. With Glenn wanting to stay home with a pregnant Maggie, Luke quickly stepped up to become a supply runner. He also became fast friends with everyone in the group, bonding with Daryl over classic motorcycles and cracking jokes with Abe and Eugene. All of this brought relief to Michonne.

She had worried her family wasn't going to accept Luke, but he quickly won them over with his charm and obvious affection for her. He got invited to family dinners and parties, and everyone really grew to like him. As their relationship progressed, Michonne found that his influence on her had not change from the last time they saw each other 10 years ago. The more time she spent with him, the more Luke brought something out in her that she thought was long gone, her fun-loving carefree spirit.

Michonne had to admit that it was quite freeing to be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. And right now, she was enjoying the pleasure of Luke's tongue between her thighs. It surprised her how quickly she fell back into a routine with him, almost like they weren't completely different people from before. She tried not to dwell on that so much as she actively embraced her spontaneous side.

"Oh God," she moaned while clutching her pillow. Luke laughed at her loud response, but quickly went back to his mission. He licked her clit and swirled his tongue as fast as he could before bringing her to orgasm.

"How was that? Did I beat your time?" he asked as he moved beside her.

"Ten minutes and 24 seconds," said Michonne, as she shut off the timer. "Not bad, but it still doesn't beat my eight minutes from last night."

"Well you can't blame a man for trying." As much as Luke was enjoying his time with Michonne, he quickly threw on his pants and shirt. "I have to get going to the armory. I'm already behind, and if I want to make it to Richmond by sundown, I should have been out of here four hours ago."

He gave her a quick kiss goodbye as she said, "That was your fault you thought of this brilliant challenge when you know how competitive I get."

"I do, and that's why I love you," he said as he gave her another kiss, "Bye, I'll see you soon beautiful."

As he walked out of her bedroom door, Michonne laid back down and thought about what Luke just said. _He loves me? We haven't been together very long, how can he love me?_ It was true that Luke moved fast when they got together the first time, but that was years ago. Their relationship wasn't like that this time around, or so she thought. _What's so different now?_

The answer came easily: Rick. Rick was what was different now. Michonne had desperately tried to get him out of her head. She thought moving on and occupying herself with Luke would do that, and while it helped most of the time, it was hard for her to completely shut off her feelings for Rick. It also didn't help that she had to see him everyday. As much as it hurt her, he was still very much apart of her life and still someone she saw as family.

For his part, Rick had tried to keep his distance from her and Luke as well. But that was much easier said than done, as they both had become major members of the community leadership and had to work with Rick on a near daily basis. Even Rick couldn't deny that Luke's mediation skills had been integral in developing relationships with communities outside of Alexandria, and Michonne's thoughtful intelligence and empathy drove them all forward. They really made an excellent team.

Michonne thought back to a couple nights ago at Maggie and Glenn's baby shower. The whole community came out to wish the expecting parents well. Michonne couldn't help but notice how happy everyone was as she looked around the room. The idea of a baby in the world they lived now seemed a bit reckless, but to her, it meant they could finally start living again. That's what she was thinking about as her eyes locked into Rick's from across the room. She could tell something was on his mind and wanted to approach him to ask what his thoughts were, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Although she missed her best friend, she had to move on. But lying in her bed now, Michonne couldn't help but feel something for the man who had hurt her so much.

Although Rick was still very much the leader of the Safe Zone, he seemed distracted the last couple of months. He was always going on mysterious runs, making seemingly rash decisions about how to protect the community, and to keep it thriving. Michonne was presently surprised when after the last winter storm; Rick had decided to create jobs solely dedicated to building a farm and growing crops in their expanded land. There was also the time when they were negotiating a deal with the Hilltop, Rick was completely against the idea, but the following day, he did a complete turnaround and opened up more opportunities between the two communities. Now that she thought about it, all of Rick's latest decisions were very agreeable to Michonne. She wasn't sure what was going on with Rick, but it seemed to help the community thrive, and for that she was grateful. _Maybe we are better off without each other_ she thought as she felt a pang of hurt in her heart at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**For some reason this was a really hard chapter to write. You'll see why towards the end. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

"Haha, Park Place with 3 houses, that means you owe me $1100. And since you only have $700 left, I win again," Carl said gleefully.

"Okay Mr. Big Shot. If you're going to gloat, I may as well go home right now," joked Michonne.

"No! I'm sorry, I take it back," answered Carl quickly. "Let's play checkers next, you always beat me at that."

"I'm kidding Carl. Do you really think I would leave over that?"

Carl looked down at the game board and then back at Michonne, "I wouldn't want to risk it."

Surprised, Michonne looked thoughtfully at the boy. It was true that she hadn't been spending much time with him and Judith, but she thought it would be for the best. Plus they were always around Rick and she wanted to give him some distance.

"Carl, I would never leave you," Michonne said reassuringly. "I know I've been sparse the past couple of months, but I will always be there for you and Judy. No matter what."

"I know. It just seems like everyone is off doing his or her own thing. Maggie and Glenn getting ready for their baby. Carol and Sasha planning for the festival. You and Luke going off on your runs," he said.

"Is that what this is about? You know I'm not running off right? We're out getting supplies and materials for the big Spring Festival. Plus I always come back with presents for you and Judy don't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same Michonne. We miss you here at the house. Just the day-to-day stuff like making dinner together, reading comics, or laughing at dad trying to iron clothes."

"I know it's a bit different now that I'm not living here, but we can still have that quality time together. We've had a blast all day right?" Michonne asked as she shifted Judith onto her lap.

"But that's cause Dad isn't here," Carl reasoned. "I'm mature enough to know that you're avoiding him."

"Carl–" she began.

"It's fine Michonne; I get it. I know something happened with you guys and you're not friends anymore, but I actually kind of thought that you and Dad would eventually get together and we could be a real family. But then Luke came here and–" he trailed.

Michonne felt heartbroken for Carl. He was a very intuitive kid so of course he would pick up on the tension between her and Rick. He probably felt replaced by Luke.

"Carl, you and Judy mean everything to me. You two make me so incredibly happy and I already do consider you my family. Nobody could take me away from you two, even Luke. As for your Dad and I, well that's a bit more complicated."

"So you two were together?"

Michonne looked at his wide eyes and couldn't lie to the teenager she saw as her son. "We had a short thing but it didn't work out. Your dad and I, we just never got the timing down right. There was always something else going on; surviving, finding a place to live…"

"But we've already found a place to live. A safe place. 'We're done surviving, we have to live.' That's what you told me when I was recovering right? Why can't you and Dad get together now?"

"It's different now Carl. Your dad, he … we both did things that really hurt each other. It's not really something you can fix with a band-aid."

"And what about you and Luke? Are you guys going to be a family now?"

Michonne was taken aback by his question. She hadn't really considered Luke in that way. If she was being honest, he was more of a distraction, as terrible as that was. Yes she cared for him and yes they had a serious relationship in the past, but everything had changed since then. She had changed.

"No Carl, Luke and I are not going to be a family. You can't get rid of me that easily. We're stuck with each other," she joked.

"Good!" Carl smiled. "You might want to tell that to Maggie and Sasha though. There seems to be a rumor going around that Luke was going to propose to you."

Just then the front door opened, "Hey Carl, do you mind grabbing some of these bags," Rick said with his arms full of bags. "We found a club store – oh Michonne. Hi. I didn't know you were here."

"Carl asked me to come over; we were just going to start dinner. Here let me help," Michonne reached for some of the bags on Rick's arms.

"No, don't!" Rick turned to keep the bags out of her reach. "I mean, I have it handled. You and the kids enjoy your board game. I'll get these put away and start dinner." Rick stumbled a bit but he was surprised to see Michonne in his home. It had been so long since she was here. It felt like he hadn't seen her in ages. She looked beautiful in blue jeans with her dreads up in a messy bun, lounging around with his kids. It was an image he wanted to commit to memory.

Michonne looked questioningly at Rick. _There he goes with his mysterious runs again. What is he hiding?_ "Actually, now that you're back, I should get going."

"Do you have to go?" asked Carl as Rick looked up at her.

"I'm sorry buddy. There's something that I need to take care of. I'll see you all at the Spring Festival tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, we will see you there Michonne," Rick said with a small smile as he walked to her and reached for Judith. As Michonne passed the baby over, Rick couldn't help but take in her closeness and scent. God he missed her with every bone in his body.

"Uh, actually Michonne, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

As she nodded, Rick handed Judith over to Carl and motioned for her to step outside with him. Michonne hugged and kissed the kids before walking out to the front porch where Rick was waiting for her. The sunset created a perfect orange color behind him. Michonne couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked. His long curls hit just the base of his neck and his salt-and-pepper stubble reminded her of when she first met him back at the prison. She shook the image from her thoughts and got down to business.

"What did you want to talk about Rick?" as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He took a deep breath before he started, "I just wanted to thank you for being with the kids today. Carl has been so down recently; it was good to see him smile again."

"I told you a long time ago that I was done taking breaks remember?" she said.

"Yeah I remember," Rick smiled at the memory. "It's just… with what happened between us, with what I did to you… I never wanted any of that to affect your relationship with the kids. I know you've been avoiding me these last few weeks, and I fully deserve that. I see you with Luke…" Rick visibly swallowed, "And I'm glad that you're happy Michonne. I really am. I'm also glad to see that happiness includes Carl and Judith. They light up when you're around. Carl actually gets excited about doing 'kid things' and Judy, well she was swinging a stick around the other day pretending it was a katana. They laugh and have fun when you're around, and for just a few minutes, we forget about the fucked up world that we live in. You give them hope and courage Michonne. You are their mother."

Michonne could feel the tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to protest.

"No. There's no doubt about it. You are their mother. You may have not given birth to them, but you've been there for them in every way a mother has these past two years. And I just wanted to thank you for that," Rick finished.

Michonne looked at Rick's glassy blue eyes before clearing her throat, "They give me hope and courage too. I feel like they're my kids."

Rick looked longingly at her. "I know. I just wanted to make that clear to you. I hope that what I did to you, all the hurt I caused you, doesn't change your relationship with Carl and Judith."

"It doesn't Rick," Michonne continued looking at him, in hopes that he would keep talking; hoping he would say what she was thinking.

And Rick desperately wanted to tell Michonne. He loved talking with her again, and she looked insanely beautiful in the sunset. He longed to grab her around the waist and make her his again, but something told him this wasn't the time and place.

"Okay. I'm glad we had this talk. Goodnight Michonne."

"Goodnight Rick."

* * *

As Michonne walked home, she was still reeling from her conversation with Rick. She for sure felt like he was on the cusp of confessing something to her, but she could see him holding back. She thought of Carl and Judith and smiled. Maybe they could still be a family.

That was when Michonne's thoughts wandered to Luke and what Carl had said earlier. Was Luke seriously considering proposing to her? She didn't think their relationship was that serious, but did Luke? He was great, but the thought of marrying him… was that something she wanted?

Michonne made a quick detour and walked towards Luke's home. She needed to talk to him now.

"Hey beautiful," Luke said as he opened his front door. "Come on in, I'm just getting cleaned up from the run."

"How was it? Did you and Jesus run into any trouble?"

"Surprisingly, no. You'll be happy to hear that it was very productive. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I need to talk to you too," Michonne said. "It's pretty important and I just want you to know how I'm feeling."

"Really?" Luke turned and looked at her. "That's what I want to talk to you about too. I was talking to Jesus and he says the Hilltop really needs some strong leaders there. Gregory is going to be stepping down soon, and the counsel there actually offered me a job."

"Why is Gregory stepping down? What would you be doing?" Michonne couldn't hide her surprise.

"I would be lead strategist on the council; actually making decisions and really building the community."

"Wow. That sounds like a great fit for you. Does that mean–"

"Yeah, I'm going to be moving to the Hilltop. I know we haven't been together very long, but I've already talked to the council and they would love to have you also Michonne."

"I can't leave my family Luke. Carl and Judith, you know they mean everything to me."

"I know, but don't you see Michonne? We could have our own family; we could really start a life together in Hilltop. You and me leading a whole community? Nothing could stop us."

Michonne considered Luke's words. While that was everything she wanted, Michonne wasn't so sure that she could picture it with him. There was only one person she saw herself with, and she knew she had to be honest with Luke.

"Luke, you and I… we've been good friends and I cherish our friendship–"

"Don't Michonne. You don't have to finish. I know where this is going." Luke was clearly disappointed. He sighed deeply and said, "I've known for a while now that I've always been second choice for you. This Hilltop thing, it was a long shot but I just had to ask you."

"You've been great Luke and I've really enjoyed our time together. It's just not meant to be between us. Right?"

"Yeah. I have to admit, you've changed quite a bit in the last 10 years Coleman. I have too. And I think that's the problem. We're just not the same people we were back then. Maybe we were trying to hard to get back to that?"

"I think you're right. Not too many people get the second chance that we did. At least we can say we tried right? I think that's the lawyers in us, always trying," she joked.

Luke laughed and pulled Michonne into a hug. He was going to miss her, but he knew this was for the best. Their time together was great, but he could see that she was holding back the whole time. She loved someone else, and he would be damned if he had to be her second-choice Rick Grimes.

"Thanks Luke. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

"So tell me more about what's going on at Hilltop."


	8. Chapter 8

The Alexandria Safe Zone was all abuzz. It was the first Spring Festival to celebrate the accomplishments of the community as well as to ring in the season. Residents were behind booths and tables all along the main road, selling and trading homemade goods. The streets were filled with kids playing games and baseball.

Rick Grimes overlooked it all and took a deep breath. It was a long time coming, but he finally felt that the community was thriving and safe enough that his family could truly begin living. He looked all around for them. Daryl and Abe coaching a small team of kids. Maggie and Sasha teaching Judith how to dance while Eric played some music on a ukulele. Carl was walking around with Enid, trying to hide that they were holding hands.

Rick smiled. It was great that through all their loses, the people he loved could still be happy. It took him a while to figure that out for himself. Rick felt like he had lost his mind the last few months; it took a couple of counseling sessions with Dr. Cloyd to figure out that he was going through post-traumatic stress disorder, which was intensified when he finally dealt with his wife's death. That was partly the reason he had pushed Michonne away too.

Rick felt a pain in his heart at the thought of all he put her through, all because he was too scared of loving her. He thought he had lost her completely when Luke came into the picture, but after his talk with Carl last night, he gathered that there wasn't much of a future for the couple. He knew what he had to do now. He searched he crowds for her and found her sitting on a bench, secluded away from the festival, taking it all in just like he was doing. He smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, hey Rick. No, please have a seat," Michonne patted the spot next to her. The sat in a comfortable silence overlooking the festival before she spoke again, "It's crazy isn't it? It almost seems like before."

"It sure is a thing of beauty," Rick said as he looked at her. God she looked beautiful in her cotton red spring dress. He loved that she had her hair up; it allowed him to see her full stunning face. "It reminds me of what I was like before."

"And what are you now Rick?" Michonne turned to face him.

He answered honestly, "Tortured, ever since I had my heart broken." He looks longingly at her deep brown eyes, "I want to explain myself Michonne, what I said to you –"

"You don't have to explain it to me Rick."

"I know… but I want to. After everything that happened with Carl and the herd, I didn't have any more room for hurt in my life. I thought I was protecting you. I wanted to protect you from me because everyone that I love dies or gets hurt Michonne. I couldn't let that happen to you."

Her face softened but she didn't speak.

Rick continued, "I realize now that that was ill-conceived. People are going to die in this world; that's a part of it, but the journey is what makes it worth it. I didn't realize that until I thought I had lost you Michonne."

"You didn't lose me Rick. I've been here, waiting for you to finally make a move, but you kept pushing me further and further away."

"I know. I've been a fucking idiot Michonne. When I realized the mistake I made, it was already too late. You were moving on with Luke. I knew that if I was going to get you back, I had to find a way to show you how much I love you. How much I want us to have a future together."

"Well you certainly had a funny way of showing it," scoffed Michonne.

"Michonne ever since that day, every decision that I made about this community, about our lives – I made for you. Even when I thought the exact opposite, I would have to ask myself, 'What would Michonne want?' The farm, the agreement with Hilltop; hell, even the damn flowerbeds. That was all for you. For our future together."

Rick moves closer to her as he softly takes her hand, "You've been with me every day, every hour, every second of the last 3 months. You never left my head or my heart Michonne. You consume me. For you alone I think and plan, did you not see this?"

"No, of course not Rick. You've been so distant and I feel like we aren't on the same wavelength anymore," she answered honestly.

"I know. I know you were waiting for me to wake up," he breathed deeply before continuing, "I've never been more awake Michonne. It's my turn to wait now. I know I fucked up, but I'm telling you right now that I love you. I still love you. I'll wait for however long it takes, just for the chance to show you that."

Michonne couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, "You and me, do you really think we can get over all of this?"

"Of course we can; our story is epic Michonne," Rick answered.

"Epic how?"

"Just epic. Expanding years, continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed…"

"Come on Rick, do you really think a relationship should be that hard, even now?"

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy," he said with his signature smile.

Rick scoots closer and cradles his hand along Michonne's face. She looks away, takes a deep breath, and looks back at his ocean blue eyes, contemplating. He looks at her, silently pleading for the opportunity to make her happy. To make her his everything.

"Michonne," he says softly.

She decides to take a leap and inches towards Rick and as their mouths touch; she weaves her fingers through his hair and pulls him in closer. Their lips meet in a soft and sensual dance. She can't help but moan at the contact. She had missed him far too much.

Rick felt the same way. He knew that he couldn't walk away from her this time. She was his home. Her lips were soft and sweet, and her body felt so damn good underneath his touch. He pulled away slightly so they could catch their breath.

Just as Michonne moved forward for another kiss, Rick stopped her and said, "I want to do this right this time. I want to wine and dine you, and show you just how much you mean to me. Michonne, will you go out on a date with me?"

Michonne chuckled at the thought of being courted after they both clearly showed that they were all in. But she went along with it, "I'll have to check my datebook, but I think I could pencil you in."

"I'll take it," Rick said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

So I was really nervous to write their reunion and I hope you all enjoyed it. I pulled from a couple of movies in regards to Rick's speech so kudos to anyone who can guess it. Let me know what you all think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
